Smiling Lou
Die Geschichte von "Smiling Lou" beginnt an dem Tag, an dem er diesen einen Unfall hatte... Lou war im Alter von 14 Jahren, als er noch ein Zirkuskind war. Er trat im Zirkus seiner Tante auf und machte dort Akrobatik. Aber nicht nur einfache Akrobatik, er schwang über Feuer hinweg und machte seine Kunststücke dabei in der Luft. Alles lief gut und alle waren zufrieden mit seinem Talent, bis etwas Schreckliches geschah. An einem Abend, als Lou sich wieder mit schwarzen Make-up für den Auftritt schminkte, hatte er heimlich etwas Neues im Kopf. Als Lou endlich seinen Auftritt hatte, wollte er seine neue Idee umsetzen, um die Leute voll und ganz zu begeistern. Er kletterte hinauf auf das Trapez, und schwang los. Als er nah genug war, machte er drei statt den üblichen 2 Saltos und schaffte es noch rechzeitig die Stange zu berühren. Doch dann rutschte er ab... und fiel ins Feuer. Lou kam in das Krankenhaus, wo sie versuchten ihm so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Aber als Lou aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, sah er ganz anders aus: Das schwarze Make-up war teilweise um seine Augen herum in die Haut gebrannt, seine Haut war blasser als vorher und er fühlte sich schrecklich. Lou musste den Zirkus verlassen, da auch seine Eltern in Sorge waren und ihn nicht mehr länger beim Zirkus bleiben lassen wollten, obwohl Lou den Zirkus so sehr mochte.thumb|232px Lou kam auf eine neue Schule, die ganz in der Nähe des Hauses seiner Eltern war. Er war in der Klasse nicht sehr beliebt, er wurde oft gemobbt und verletzt. Das Einzige, was ihn diesen Schmerz ertragen ließ, war seine Liebe zum Malen. Er konnte eigentlich recht gut malen, aber es wurden viele neidisch auf ihn und begannen ihn noch mehr zu mobben. Mit der Zeit und dem Schmerz, wurden Lous Bilder immer düsterer, dunkler und gruseliger. Er konnte sich den anderen gegenüber nicht wehren, weil er seit dem Zirkusunfall sehr schüchtern und nicht wirklich fröhlich war. Noch dazu sah er seit dem Unfall anders aus als die anderen, musste seine Augen mit Mascara schminken um die festgebrannte schwarze Haut zu verdecken und kleidete sich auch dunkel, was ihn mit seinen auch noch schwarzen Haaren wie ein Emo aussehen ließ. Seine Eltern bemerkten nicht, wie schlecht es Lou ging. Als Lou eines Tages in die Klasse kam, bekam er einen Schock: Seine ganzen Bilder wahren in der Klasse verteilt ... und zerissen worden! Lou sank auf die Knie und find langsam an zu weinen. "Wieso, WIESO TUT IHR DAS NUR!", schrie er heulend und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Die anderen Schüler ignorierten ihn und ein paar lachten ihn sogar aus. Lou weinte und weinte. Wer konnte ihm nur helfen? Wieso nur hassten sie ihn alle? Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Sogar sein Vater schlug ihn und nannte ihn einen Versager, das brach Lou das Herz. Eines Tages kam ein neuer Junge in die Klasse. Der Junge stellte sich als Sammy vor. Er hatte fast schulterlange, dunkelblonde Haare, hellgrüne Augen und sah sehr fröhlich aus. Er setzte sich zu allem überraschen neben Lou. "Hallo", sagte Sammy freundlich. Lou blickte überrascht zu ihm auf, als er seine Stimme hörte. Diese freundliche Stimme... So hat man noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. "H-Hallo", entgegnete Lou nun. "Wie heißt du?", frage Sammy genauso freundlich. Lou war sich erst unsicher, ob dieser Sammy wirklich so nett zu ihm war oder es nur gespielt wäre, doch dann antwortete er: "I-Ich heiße... Lou...". Sammy lächelte. "Schöner Name". "D-Danke", sagte Lou und versuchte auch zu lächeln. Nach der Schule ging Sammy auf Lou zu. "Wollen wir zusammen nach Hause gehen?", fragte Sammy. "Uhm... Sicher,...wenn...du wirklich willst...", entgegnete Lou schüchtern. So gingen Sammy und Lou die Straße entlang, die zu ihren Häusern führte. "Schau mal da!" Sammy zeigte auf eine Gasse "Dort können wir uns jeden Morgen treffen, um zur Schule zu gehen oder uns einfach so zum Spielen treffen!", meinte Sammy glücklich. Lou konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Sammy so nett zu ihm war. "K-Klar", sagte Lou. Sammy lächelte, verabschiedete sich und ging weiter nach Hause. "Bis Morgen!", rief Sammy noch bevor er verschwand. "Er ist wirklich...nett zu mir... Vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so schlecht wie alle sagen...", dachte Lou, als er nun auch seinen Nachhauseweg ging. Sammy und Lou wurden richtig gute Freunde im Laufe der Zeit, sie gingen jeden Morgen zur Schule und wieder Heim. Lou fragte sich oft, warum Sammy so nett zu ihm war, wo er doch so anders ist, mit seinem Geschmack für leichtes Schminken und dunkle, nicht sehr oft bunte Kleidung. Er wollte jedoch die Freundschaft mit Sammy nicht zerstören, also fragte er ihn auch nicht danach. Eines Tages, als Lou auf Sammy bei der Gasse wartete, an der sie sich immer trafen, kam Sammy nicht. Lou beschloss, noch eine Weile auf ihn zu warten, da er sich vielleicht verspätete. Er wartete und wartete, doch als er gehen wollte, packte ihn etwas am Arm. Lou erschrak und drehte sich um. Er konnte es nicht fassen, da standen drei der Jungs aus seiner Klasse, die ihn immer mobbten. "W-Was soll das! Lasst mich los!!!", rief Lou. Doch die Jungen lachten nur. "Hey Tom, hast du das gehört? Der kleine Freak hier will zu seiner Mami laufen!", sagte der Junge, der Jim hieß. "Was wollt ihr von mir!?!", rief Lou und hielt ein paar Tränen zurück. "Wir wollen nur ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben", sagte der Junge mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht, der Ron hieß. Lou versuchte zu entfliehen, doch die drei Jungen hielten ihn fest und zerrten ihn in die Gasse. Sie banden ihm Hände und Füße mit einem Seil zu. Lou schrie, doch Jim schlug ihn mit der Faust. "Benimm dich besser, sonst passiert deinem ach so netten Freund noch was!", sagte Jim und gab Tom und Ron ein Zeichen. Sie zerrten Sammy, auch gefesselt, vor Lous Augen. "Nein! Lasst ihn gehen! Er hat doch nichts getan!", schrie Lou. Jim schlug ihn wieder und Lou fing an zu weinen. "Hey, du Schlappschwanz! Hör auf zu heulen, dein Mascara verwischt sonst!", lachten Jim, Tom und Ron. Aber Lou weinte weiter und hörte nicht auf die drei. "Bitte, lasst mich gehen!", flehte Sammy nun, der auch kurz vorm Weinen war. Jim drehte sich um zu ihm und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Wenn wir dich gehen lassen sollen...", Jim grinste, "dann musst du deine erbärmliche Freundschaft mit diesem Freak", er zeigte auf Lou ,"sofort beenden und, wie wir, ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er sich wie ein Freak benimmt und aussieht!". Sammy war vollkommen in Angst. "Ich tue alles! Nur bitte lasst mich gehen!", rief Sammy angsterfüllt. "Versprichst du es denn?", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen. "Nein! Sam! Tu mir das nicht an!!!", rief Lou laut und verheult. Jim schlug ihn noch ein weiteres Mal und sagte wütend zu ihm: "Misch dich nicht ein, Zirkus-Clown!". Sammy sah weg, doch er war zu ängstlich, um noch länger an Lous Seite zu bleiben. "Ja. Ja, ich verspreche es! Nur lasst mich gehen!", rief Sammy. "Na endlich!", sagte Tom und band ihn los. "Wehe, du erzählst jemandem davon, Zwerg! Hast du mich verstanden!?", sagte Jim ernst zu Sammy. "J-Ja, hab ich!", entgegnete Sammy. "Dann geh!", rief Tom. Sammy rannte sofort aus der Gasse heraus. Lou fing an mehr zu weinen und zu schluchzen. "Sieh nur, was für einen tollen Freund du hast! Lässt dich einfach so im Stich!" Jim lachte. "Sieh es ein, du bist ein Freak mit dem niemand was zu tun haben will!". Alle drei lachten. Lou weinte stärker und lauter. Die schwarze Farbe um seine Augen herum lief runter, er sah furchtbar aus. Jim schlug ihn wieder und rief: "Sieh mich an!". Lou gehorchte nicht. Jim schlug ihm in das rechte Auge. Lou schrie schmerzvoll auf. "Ich sagte, sieh mich an!", rief Jim jetzt lauter. Lou weinte nur, er wollte ihn nicht ansehen, er wollte niemanden im Moment ansehen. "Du willst es also auf die harte Tour, hm?", sagte Jim laut. Ron und Tom hielten Lou fest. Jim trat vor ihn und holte aus. Lou schluchzte und zitterte. Dann schlug Jim heftig zu, wieder in sein rechtes Auge. Lou kreischte auf vor Schmerz. Er spürte, wie das Blut von seinem Auge tropfte, auf den kalten harten Boden, wie es sich mit seinen Tränen und der schwarzen Farbe vermischte. Lou hatte auf einmal noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl im Körper, ein völlig neues... Es war Rachsucht. Lou wachte auf, dachte er zumindest. Für ihn war es eher wie ein Traum, denn alles war weiß um ihn herum. Plötzlich sah er eine Kreatur. Sie sah Lou ähnlich, hatte aber verlaufene, schwarze Farbe um die Augen und um den Mund, blassere Haut, ein bauchfreies Jackett, eine längliche, zugenähte Narbe am Hals, lang gewachsene, scharfe Nägel, ein Verband um das rechte Auge und eine silberne Krone auf dem Kopf. "W-Wer bist du!?", fragte Lou ängstlich. "Ich...?", die Kreatur lachte komisch auf. "Ich bin du!", sagte sie nun. "W-Was? Aber ... das kann nicht sein! Das bin nicht ich!", protestierte Lou. "Glaube es oder nicht, du wirst es bald schon sehen!", sagte die Kreatur mit einem verrückten Grinsen. Als Lou die Kreatur anfassen wollte, wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz. Lou schlug die Augen auf. Es war wirklich nur ein Traum! Aber wo war er? Lou sah, dass er gefesselt war. Er war in einem Labor. Es sah so aus, wie das Labor seines Vaters, aber das konnte unmöglich sein. Lou versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es war erfolglos. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und ein Mann im Laborkittel kam herein. Lou starrte den Mann ängstlich an und konnte nicht fassen, wer da vor ihm stand: Es war tatsächlich sein Vater! Er lächelte Lou hinterhältig zu. "Na? schon wach?", sagte er mit einer tiefen, belustigten Stimme. "W-Wieso tust du das! Was hast du mit mir vor!", rief Lou aufgeregt. Sein Vater lachte böse auf. "Warum fragst du!? Hehehe, na klar doch... Weil du ein Versager bist! Ich habe dich nicht umsonst nach meinen Regeln erzogen! Du siehst aber jetzt sogar schon wie ein totaler Versager aus, nach dem, was mit dir in der Gasse passiert ist!". Lou schrak auf. "In der Gasse?" Sah er jetzt noch mehr anders aus? "W-Was meinst du!", sagte Lou. Sein Vater hielt ihm einen Spiegel vor sein Gesicht. Lou erstarrte. Er sah bis auf die Kleidung, das verwischte Make-up und die kleine Krone genauso aus wie die Kreatur aus dem Traum! War das wirklich noch er? Lou starrte sein Spiegelbild mit feuchten Augen an. Das konnte nicht sein... Schon wieder wechselte sein Aussehen nach einem schrecklichen Erlebnis, nur diesmal war es noch viel schlimmer. Lou war kurz davor durchzudrehen. Sein Vater warf den Spiegel weg und holte ein Messer. Er legte das Messer an Lous Hals an. "Gleich bin ich dich los!", sagte er freudig. Lou winselte und schrie um sein Leben. Dann schnitt sein Vater ihm quer durch den Hals. Lou lebte noch, blutete aber stark aus dem Hals und versuchte zu Schreien vor Schmerz und Angst. Als sein Vater das Messer nun in seine Brust rammen wollte, ging das Licht auf einmal aus. Lou hörte einen Schrei und dann ein leises Kichern. Etwas durchtrennte Lous Fesseln. Dann ging das Licht wieder an und Lou schaute sich erschrocken um. Sein Vater lag tot in seiner eigenen Blutpfütze auf dem Boden, sein Kopf war abgetrennt und mit seinem Blut wurde "lauf!" auf auf dessen Kittel geschrieben. Lou nahm sich schnell einen Faden und eine Nadel und nähte sich selbst die Wunde zu, damit kein weiteres Blut mehr heraus floss. Dann rannte er nach draußen. Er war in einem Wald. Lou rannte aus Instinkt einfach seinem Gefühl nach und kam so auch aus dem Wald. Er schlich sich ins Haus, zog die blutverschmierten Sachen aus und zog sein altes Zirkusjakett an. Er sah fast so aus, wie die Kreatur. Lou schlich zurück nach draußen. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt seiner Rache gekommen. Lou schmierte sich das schwarze Make-up, was er noch übrig hatte, um die Augen und ein wenig um den Mund. Er ging die dunkle Straße entlang. Lou sah sich um und entdeckte die Häuser von Jim, Tom und Ron. Er brach in jedes ein und schleppte die schlafenden Jungen in die Gasse, in der sie ihn verunstaltet hatten. Lou fesselte sie genauso, wie sie es bei ihm taten und weckte sie auf, indem er jeden von ihnen einmal schlug. Alle drei schlugen die Augen auf und konnten es nicht fassen, dass Lou vor ihnen stand. "Lass den Scheiß, was soll das, du Freak!", rief Jim aufgeregt, doch das ließ Lou kalt. "Lass uns gehen!", winselten Tom und Ron. Lou antwortete nicht. "Du bist doch verrückt geworden!", schrie Jim nun. Lou fing an leise zu lachen. Alle drei Jungen zitterten als Lous Lache verrückter wurde. "Seht nur was ihr mit mir gemacht habt! Wegen euch konnte ich nie lachen, all die Jahre lang habt ihr mich gequält! Ihr habt sogar meine Bilder, das Einzige, was ich noch hatte, völlig zerstört! Und jetzt seht, was ihr aus mir gemacht habt!", sagte Lou laut mit einem verrückten Grinsen. "Ich werde mich an euch gerächt haben und dann ewig grinsen und lachen! Ich werde euch aber alle zum Weinen bringen! Das, was ihr mir genommen habt, hole ich mir jetzt zurück!", rief Lou nun laut. Tom und Ron begannen zu weinen. "Hör auf damit, du Clown!", schrie Jim, doch Lou kam näher zu ihnen. Er hatte sich einen spitzen Holzstab genommen, da er sonst nichts gefunden hatte, und ging damit immer näher auf sie zu. Als er nun nah genug war, flüsterte er ihnen zu: "Sweet Dreams!". Dann begann er abwechselnd in Jim, dann Tom, und dann Ron hinein zu stechen. Das Blut spritzte an die Wände der Gasse und Lou grinste verrückt. Tränen liefen ihm dabei runter von all dem Schmerz, den er erleiden musste. Seine schwarze Farbe verwischte wieder so, wie an jenem Tag, als er verunstaltet wurde. Als er fertig war, schlitzte er den drei Leichen ein Grinsen in den Mund und schrieb mit deren Blut an die Wand hinter ihnen: Süße Rache. Er ließ die Leichen dort liegen und verschwand. Er nahm ein Stück Stahl und bog es zu einer kleinen silbernen Krone. Diese Krone trug er seitdem als sein Symbol. Nun sah er genauso aus, wie die Kreatur aus dem Traum. Lou schrieb Sammy gleich darauf einen Brief, in dem stand: Sammy, Das, was in der Gasse passiert ist, hat mir endlich die Augen geöffnet. Du bist nur ein Verräter! All den Schmerz, den ich ertragen musste, den habe ich jetzt nicht mehr... Und weißt du, wieso? Weil ich all die getötet habe, die ihn mir bereitet haben! Du wirst bestimmt noch von mir hören, alle werden von mir hören und mich fürchten! Und du, Sammy... Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich töten werde oder nur verunstalten ... aber du wirst bestraft dafür, mich verraten zu haben! Also sei vorsichtig abends, wenn du die Straßen mit den Gassen entlanggehst. Ich könnte in jeder sein und auf dich warten! Genieß dein Leben, solange es du noch kannst, lieber Freund. Gezeichnet, Smiling Lou PS: Sweet Dreams Als Sammy diesen Brief bekam, konnte er es nicht fassen und fing an laut zu weinen. Er hatte Angst, nach draußen zu gehen und blieb den ganzen Tag zu Hause. Sammy war nahezu traumatisiert von all dem, was geschehen war. Er wusste, irgendwann wäre auch er an der Reihe. Lous Mutter wartete besorgt zu Hause auf den Anruf der Polizei, die schon seit Stunden nach Lou suchte. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an und hoffte in den Nachrichten etwas Ablenkendes zu finden, denn Lous Vater hatte sich, bevor Lou verschwand, von ihr getrennt. Doch stattdessen wurde über einen Mord berichtet: "Gestern Nacht haben zwei Spaziergänger drei brutal durchstochene Leichen in einer Gasse gefunden. Mit ihrem Blut wurde "Süße Rache" an die Wand geschrieben, doch es konnten keine Fingerabdrücke gefunden werden. Es gehen Gerüchte um, es wäre das Werk des sogenannten 'Smiling Lou', doch Beweise gibt es noch keine. Den Leichen wurde ein Grinsen in den Mund geritzt. Der Täter hat deshalb vermutlich eine Waffe. Es wird gewarnt, abends in den Straßen zu sein, da der Täter noch frei herumläuft." Lous Mutter konnte ihren Augen und Ohren nicht trauen. Konnte es ihr Lou sein? Ihr geliebter Sohn? Nein... Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Da klingelte das Haustelefon. Sie nahm ab und hoffte, es sei die Polizei mit Neuigkeiten, doch das war sie nicht. "Hallo?", sagte Lous Mutter etwas ängstlich. "Hallo, Mutter". "Lou, ...Bist du es? Oh, ich bin so froh, dass du-", Lou unterbrach sie "Ich bin nicht mehr der Lou, der dein ach so geliebter Sohn ist! Du hast wahrscheinlich schon in den Nachrichten gehört, was für ein Kunstwerk ich erschaffen habe ..." Lous Mutter schnappte geschockt nach Luft und hörte weiter zu. "Das ist nur eines meiner Werke, die ich vollbringen werde, geliebte Mutter! Ich bin nicht mehr der schüchterne, kleine Freak Lou! Oh nein, im Gegenteil: Ich bin euer aller Albtraum, Smiling Lou! Suche nicht nach mir und versuche mich nicht zu erreichen, ich werde weiterziehen und meine Werke vollbringen!" Dann legte Lou auf. Stille im Zimmer. Seine Mutter legte den Hörer geschockt auf und starrte auf das Telefon. "Nein ... das ... kann doch nicht sein ...", flüsterte sie. Lous Mutter lebte nun alleine und wollte nichts mehr von der Außenwelt wissen. Seitdem wurde Lou nicht mehr gesehen und die Medien hörten auch auf, über seine Morde zu berichten. So geriet das Ganze langsam in Vergessenheit, doch bald wird die Welt wieder von Smiling Lou hören. Smiling Lou zieht noch immer um die Welt, um seine Werke zu vollbringen und zu zeigen. Er hält sich für den Künstler der Rache, also sei vorsichtig abends bei den Gassen... Sonst endest du auch noch als Kunstwerk. thumb|268px|Smiling Lou Sweet Dreams~ Englische Version: click here Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord